Chikn Phries
Chikn Phries is a Battle for McDonald's 3 contestant, submitted and primarily played by RetroAestheticz. After Challenge 11, she was played by Masterkdude. Character Chikn Phries is based on the "Chicken Fries" meal from Burger King. Her name is spelled incorrectly to avoid being copyright claimed. Whether she contains chicken fries is unknown. Gameplay Chikn Phries was originally placed onto Team Pink, obtaining above-average placements during her first four challenges, obtaining both chaos tokens by the third challenge. She also managed to get three contestants out: Octopus Hot Dog via a Luigi Token, Gun by forcing him to use his King Boo Token via a Toadette Token, and Diamond Stick by convincing her that using her King Boo Token would give her super-immunity. The Wonder later debuted as a result of Diamond Stick's rather comedic elimination, joining Chikn Phries's team. Shortly after winning their first challenge, Chikn Phries quit the competition due to personal reasons regarding her user's mental health. After Challenge 6's results, Chikn Phries was allowed re-entry into the game. Following her return, Chikn Phries switched to Team Orange due to Accordion placing her on his team. Soon after rejoining, Chikn Phries used her Chaos A & B Tokens to figure out a way to use as many tokens as possible. Though some of the token plays were deemed invalid due to errors on her user's behalf, Chikn Phries was able to confuse the hosts into halting token usage for a day; this move resulted in Jigsaw Cuberty's first elimination via a forced King Boo Token usage and the subsequent eliminations of Dr. Egg, Rose for SOTF 2, Foot Shaped Like A High Heel, and Walkie Talkie. The original user of Marisa Kirisame also fell victim to Chikn Phries's token gameplay, being forced to use a King Boo Token after switching contestants with DanTDM Giygas. After surviving the merge purge, Chikn Phries and Master K Dude switched places due to a Rosalina Token played by Hayes Hayes (who was currently playing as Chalkboard, one of the merge purge's many victims.) Hyneedle (playing as DanTDM Giygas) and Hayes Hayes (playing as Chalkboard) would be the last eliminated from Chikn Phries's scheming. Because of her immunity streak, Chikn Phries had zero votes casted against them prior to the user switch. Following the Rosalina Token play, Chikn Phries began to do worse at challenges, nearly getting eliminated by her own Luigi Token and from a deal made with the hosts. By laying low and positioning herself as a less threatening player than before, Masterkdude was able to get Chikn Phries to alumni before getting voted out as the 5th placer. Performance dont put anything here ok - retroguy Arbitrary Trivia * Chikn Phries was originally male, but after Challenge 9 they transitioned to female. * Chikn Phries was the last to sign up for Battle For McDonald's 3. Her signup was placed in the general chat as her primary user could not post in signups. * Chikn Phries is the only player to quit and return without winning a rejoin challenge. * Chikn Phries is responsible for the most eliminations in a single season, at ~10. Category:BFM 3 Contestants Category:BFM 3 Alumni Category:Alumni Category:Challenge Winner